This invention relates to monitoring and testing of a vehicle braking system, and more particularly to monitoring and testing an electronically controlled braking system for an automotive vehicle equipped with pneumatically actuated brakes to determine if there is a mis-wired brake system modulator. Although the present invention may be used with adaptive braking systems, it is also intended for use with other electronically controlled braking systems, such as electropneumatic braking systems.
Generally, it is necessary for a driver to be sure that a vehicle braking system is working properly at all times. Accordingly, it is common to provide a series of checks upon starting the vehicle to assure that the electronically controlled braking system is operating properly. one check relates to the solenoids associated with a brake pressure modulator and the associated electrical circuits which operate the valves and selectively control communication with the vehicle brakes. For example, it is important to discern whether the solenoids are either electrically open or shorted. if it is determined that an electrically open or shorted condition exists in the solenoid circuit, the braking system is shut down and the vehicle driver is provided a suitable warning signal.
Typically, the brake pressure modulator includes an inlet or hold valve, which controls communication with a pressure source, and an exhaust valve which is selectively actuated to exhaust braking pressure to atmosphere. If the exhaust valve is actuated, the inlet or hold valve must also be actuated to preclude dumping the air supplied to the modulator from the pressure source to atmosphere.
The braking system further includes an electronic control unit (ECU), which receives inputs from speed sensors which measure speeds of the vehicle wheels. The ECU processes these wheel speed signals to determine if one or more of the vehicle wheels is about to lock up. If an incipient lock-up condition is sensed, the ECU actuates the inlet or hold solenoid valve, which blocks communication between the pressure source and the brake actuator to thereby hold the pressure level then existing in the actuator. Pressure in the brake actuator is dumped to atmosphere by simultaneously actuating both the hold and exhaust valves.
Three wires connect the ECU with each modulator. One wire is a source wire that supplies power to both solenoids. A second wire provides a ground to the inlet or hold valve if a hold function is desired. Finally, a third wire supplies a ground to the exhaust valve if an exhaust function is desired. On occasion the hold and exhaust wires are reversed. Since the resistance of both of the solenoids is the same, the ECU cannot easily detect the reversed condition of the wires.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,781 miswiring is detected based on the difference in the exhaust sound generated by a correctly wired modulator versus an incorrectly wired modulator. Particularly, when properly wired, the hold solenoid is actuated for ten milliseconds compared to an incorrectly wired modulator which provides an exhaust pulse on the order of thirty milliseconds. This time difference or difference in exhaust sound is not sufficient to consistently identify an incorrectly wired modulator during testing.
When modulators have been incorrectly wired by the original equipment manufacturers or by a mechanic, extended stopping distances of vehicles may be encountered or excessive system pressure may be exhausted during a traction control or ABS event.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above referenced problems and others and provides a consistent and efficient detection method to determine if a modulator has been miswired.